It Was All The Engines Fault
by The Smiling Dead
Summary: ONE-SHOT, May become an actual FanFic though. Tell me what you think. Bella and Edward are on there way to Isle Esme when their boat breaks down. E/B. RR. All Human.


**One-Shot. Tell me if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Damn.**

**. . . .**

**It Was All The Engines Fault.**

**. . . .**

* * *

BPOV

Had someone asked me in the past half hour if I was annoyed, I probably would have slapped them. Hard and with grant reason.

Unfortunately the only person I would be able to slap, if they _had _asked me, would be Edward and no. I didn't want to slap him.

The boat had come to a stop, claiming it had 'run out of gas' by means of a hefty groan, almost an hour ago, slowing down to a slow drift as the water continued to drive it forward. To say that I was mad would be considered an understatement.

Edward, however, was almost perfectly content after, of course, his screaming fit with the motor. After that terrible 10 minutes of having to listen to his screams, he turned to apologising to me _and_ the stupid engine. He had this idea that it would start up again if he was nice to it. The boy needed a reality check. We were out in the middle of freaking nowhere and he was acting like Emmett. How much luck do I have, right.

Right now, I was lying on Edwards' chest, not really bothering, in regards to moving, as we had lost track of where we were right now and what time it was. My supposed 'perfect honeymoon' would probably be over by now. I held back the tears, not wanting Edward to see my little breakdown, and held onto him tighter. As long as he was here, I would be fine.

He moved underneath me, and I peered up at him through my eyelashes to see his face twisted into a half smile. He really was trying to keep his cool, but I could see right through his masquerade.

He opened his mouth to speak and I desperately wished he would keep it closed just this once. I didn't really have the patience or time to listen to his grovelling tonight.

_Don't bring it up..._

_Don't bring it up..._

_Don't..._

"I'm really sorry about this Bella."

He bought it up.

I sat up and twisted myself around, as much as the tiny boat would allow me to, so I was facing him and grabbed both his hands in my own.

"Listen Edward," I said, as nice as I could manage, lifting his chin up with my hand so he would meet my eyes. He looked at me for half a second before dropping his gaze again. "Look at me!"

Ok, so I wasn't doing too well on the whole 'keeping it cool' thing, but I was (like I said) not in the mood.

"Hey, this wasn't your fault!" I tried again. "It was the stupid engines, ok."

This time he looked up at me and I kept the smile on my face, mostly for his benefit. I didn't want him to think I was upset. That would just make him go over the top. He tended to blame himself for many things that happened having to do with me or him – whether he had anything to do with it or not.

He answered with a strangled groan and pulled me closer to him once again. At least he wasn't saying anything anymore! I was starting to feel better than I was which is strange for someone who was out in the middle of the ocean.

"You know," I mumbled to the sky. "If we don't get rescued, found, reach land... whatever, we could travel the high seas. You and me, how does that sound?"

I was trying to keep the mood light and tried tickling him in his side as I spoke, knowing full well he could not be tickled.

"You know what Miss Swan. I think I like that idea." I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke and felt his arm travel down my side. I loved when he called me that.

"Very, very much." He whispered now at my ear. His hand stopped at my stomach and was playing with the hem on my shirt. My heart began to race as I was trying to wrap my head around the situation. Me. Edward. Alone in a small boat on the way to our honeymoon after being married roughly 5 or so hours ago. The timing I guess could not have been more perfect and yet unbelievably annoying. His hand was still there, tracing small round circles on my abdomen.

Suddenly, I squealed as the hand had found its way around my stomach and begun tickling me violently. I looked up through my laughing tears to see a happy looking, playful even, Edward amused at the sight of my misfortune.

Great.

After a few minutes of him continuously tickling me, who he was finding quite enjoyable at the time, he stopped after I screamed/laughed something about rocking the boat too much. I could actually breathe now though, and I was glad the boat was starting to slow. I could have fallen into the ocean if he hadn't stopped and it would be his entire fault.

He looked upset that I got angry at him, but really it was for his own good. No man, or boy, likes to listen to their _wife _when they get wet due to something they did. Nobody.

I didn't like looking at his pained face so I turned over and snuggled under him arm hoping I could get a little warmer. Not likely.

He seemed to get the drift that I was cold after I sat fiddling with my frozen fingers and trembling as I did so for a while, and moved over to hold me against his body tightly trying to protect me from the vicious winds.

Edward fell asleep quickly and as it soon turned to the darkness of night, I found myself sitting away from Edwards's latent body, listening to the waves and sounds of the night. It was actually quite peacefully having time to think about everything that was happening. I really don't think it had got to me yet, seen as though I had not yet really freaked out about the whole situation.

I was wondering if we would ever get back. I mean, I had only become Mrs. Cullen (formerly) that night , or the day before, and I was on the verge of never going back to everything I had one worked for. I was going to go to school, get married – well, I had already got married but you know how the list goes – get a job and have kids, my kids would have kids and I would be a grandma...

The list continued to go as expected until I could barely breathe, hyperventilating due to my concern on life. It just had to be so hard!

In the next half hour I was thinking about people, friends and family I would never see again. This soon bought on another round of almost tears before I found myself tired again.

Through the whole hysteric moment, well... few hours, I hadn't managed to wake Edward up once with made me happy. Seeing the peaceful look on his face while he slept made me believe everything was going to be alright, even if he was unconscious.

Once I stopped staring at my Adonis, I tucked myself under his arm – careful not to wake him – and found myself drifting to sleep in no time.

I just hoped tomorrow would be better, if I made it that long. For all I knew I could be either dead by then or at least going to die. I had to stay strong though.

For a person like me, I liked to be considered a strong person when it came to these kinds of things. So, before I closed my eyes for good – now a second time – I kissed to tip of Edwards' nose and silently prayed that everything was going to be ok. Normally I wasn't a real 'Praise the Lord' kind of girl, but being in the middle of the ocean really seemed to change my opinion on the matter.

_Shut up, Bella. Just shut up._

**

* * *

**

The End.

**I hope you all (I hope) liked it. Please review!**

**Remember to tell me if I should continue this story, ok!**

**Hope you liked this one-shot/chapter... I guess.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**N.**


End file.
